warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dustpelt
Dustpelt is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 44 History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Dustpaw is one of the two eldest ThunderClan apprentices, and is also good friends with Sandpaw. When Rusty joins ThunderClan, he and Sandpaw show much hostility towards him, and are disgusted that Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan, is allowing a kittypet to join the Clan. :His mentor is Redtail, and when he is brought back dead from the battle against RiverClan, Dustpaw grieves for him, and sits vigil for his fallen mentor. Bluestar appoints Darkstripe as his new mentor. :When Firepaw and Graypaw go to eat some fresh-kill with Dustpaw and Sandpaw, he tells Firepaw in a sneering voice that he caught the prey. He shows hatred for the new apprentice and starts gloating about being able to go to the Gathering that night. :At the end of the book, the younger apprentices, Firepaw and Graypaw, are made into warriors before Sandpaw and himself, even though they had been training longer than the young apprentices, since the former two had fought bravely in the battle against ShadowClan. This increases Dustpaw's hostility even more toward Firepaw, now Fireheart. Fire and Ice :Dustpaw continues to train with his new mentor, although jealous of Fireheart's early warrior ceremony. This only worsens as Sandpaw turns away from him, and gives more of her attention to Fireheart. While out patrolling with Tigerclaw, Dustpaw comes back to camp with the message that Bluestar needs to come to the Thunderpath to see evidence of ShadowClan hunting. He sullenly tells Fireheart where Tigerclaw is when he can't return to him due to Bluestar's illness. :Dustpaw fights like a warrior in the battle with the rogues led by Brokentail, and discourages the wounded Cinderpaw from participating. He later guards the medicine den after Brokentail is taken into it to be treated. After a surprising recommendation by Fireheart, Dustpaw and Sandpaw are made warriors, with the new names Dustpelt and Sandstorm. Despite this, the newly named warrior is still hostile to Fireheart. Forest of Secrets :Dustpelt shows an allegiance with Tigerclaw's crowd, most likely because of his dislike of Bluestar's favoritism towards Fireheart, and because his mentor was Darkstripe, one of Tigerclaw's strongest followers. :When, at the end of the book, Tigerclaw leads rogues to ThunderClan and attacks Bluestar, Dustpelt at first is confused. Then, when Fireheart explains everything, his confusion turns to disgust. Tigerclaw attempts to convince Dustpelt to leave with him, along with Darkstripe and Longtail, but Dustpelt knows now that Tigerclaw killed his first mentor, Redtail, and refuses, stating that he would rather die than join Tigerclaw. Rising Storm :Dustpelt receives an apprentice, Ashpaw, by Fireheart's decision. He is very excited at finally becoming a mentor. He is still very hostile towards Fireheart, and continues to jibe at his kittypet roots and undeserved position of deputy. As Sandstorm continues to be less interested in him, he develops affections for Ashpaw's sister, Fernpaw. :He is seen going out to check for ShadowClan invaders when Littlecloud and Whitethroat are found, and during the fire he is seen dragging Patchpelt's body with Cloudpaw to the river. During their sheltering with RiverClan, he challenges Darkstripe when he frightens Fernpaw, and later helps her swim back across the river. ''A Dangerous Path :Dustpelt continues to train his apprentice, Ashpaw. His affections for Fernpaw become more apparent, and his bad attitude towards Fireheart lessens somewhat, as well. ''The Darkest Hour :After Darkstripe showed his true loyalties were to Tigerstar, Dustpelt hopefully asks if he could be both Ashpaw and Fernpaw's mentor. Firestar gently declines, knowing that he would not be tough enough on Fernpaw. :Finally, Dustpelt fights heroically in the battle with BloodClan, and lives to tell the tale. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :He took over Sorrelpaw's mentoring when Sandstorm went with Firestar to rebuild SkyClan. :His mate, Ferncloud, has her first litter of kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit, in this book. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :He is not a major character, only making a brief appearance, as in, only mentioned at the end and is seen creeping up on Ravenpaw as he shreds a leaf. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :Dustpelt is first seen on the verge of a battle at WindClans border in the Forest, when WindClan crosses ThunderClan territory then wrongly states ThunderClan has stolen Crowkit. After calling Mudclaw a rat, Ravenpaw and Barley appear with Crowkit, the battle is soon called off afterwards. When Ravenpaw says he needs to see Firestar, Dustpelt retorts, saying he is a traitor, a spy from WindClan. After Ravenpaw explains what had happened, Dustpelt allows Ravenpaw to follow them to camp with a few other ThunderClan warriors, before digging up fresh-kill he had burried earlier near a tree. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Dustpelt is now a senior warrior under Firestar. :Dustpelt and Ferncloud have three more kits, named Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. He is shown to be quite a kind fatherly figure. :Dustpelt is also charged with the task of training Squirrelpaw, Firestar's daughter. :Soon, Twolegs begin to destroy the forest, and WindClan is most threatened by this. Dustpelt went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights given to them by RiverClan. He found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. After reporting to Firestar, he fires up and supports an attack on WindClan. Moonrise :As prey becomes more scarce in the forest, Dustpelt struggles to help his mate Ferncloud care for her kits. There is not enough food to sustain them, and soon, Dustpelt and Ferncloud are struck with grief as their daughter, Larchkit, dies. Dawn :Dustpelt hesitantly welcomes back his apprentice Squirrelpaw from the journey, unsure of why she and Brambleclaw left the Clan. :Now that ThunderClan has been forced to move to Sunningrocks for shelter, prey is even more scarce. Dustpelt is hit with more losses as first Hollykit dies of hunger and then his son Shrewpaw is hit by a monster. Now desperate, he protects his remaining kit, Birchkit and his mate fiercely as they start the Great Journey. Starlight :He only makes a brief appearances in this book, as in, being noted that he is proud of his son, Spiderleg, fighting as hard as he can in the rebellion against Mudclaw. He also rescues his son, Birchkit, with the help of Brambleclaw after the kit's failed attempt of catching a robin and almost falling into the hollow. Twilight :He watches his only surviving kit, Birchkit, become an apprentice as Birchpaw. Sunset :In Sunset, he backed down from going against Firestar's choice of deputy, Brambleclaw, when he discovered it had been of the will of StarClan. :When Stormfur and Brook returned to ThunderClan for the second time, he and Mousefur call a Clan meeting because they believed that the Clan was becoming too 'mixed'. : He also stopped Spiderleg from touching the Twoleg fox trap, probably saving his life. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Dustpelt and Ferncloud have a litter of two kits, Foxkit and Icekit, and Dustpelt is Hazelpaw's mentor. When he, Spiderleg, Stormfur, and Brackenfur return from a night patrol, he challenges Stormfur's loyalty along with Spiderleg. Dustpelt tracks the fox cubs with Brambleclaw and Hazelpaw. He is also seen praising Hazelpaw after a hunting patrol. :He later objects to Firestar's kind nature of allowing non-ThunderClan cats into the Clan twice. The second time all of ThunderClan disagreed. He is one of the cats that is most disturbed when ShadowClan keeps freshly marking their borders. Dark River :Hazelpaw is still being trained by him. When Millie chooses to keep her kittypet name, he says that ShadowClan has tried to take territory from them before, because they are not a completely pure-blood Clan, and that allowing Millie to keep her kittypet name could be seen as a sign of weakness. Outcast :Dustpelt becomes a grandfather when his eldest son, Spiderleg, has two kits with Daisy, Rosekit and Toadkit. He volunteers to give Spiderleg's apprentice, Mousepaw, his warrior assessment while his son spends some time with his kits, but Spiderleg turned down the offer. Dustpelt gives his own apprentice, Hazelpaw, her warrior assessment and comes across Leafpool and Jaypaw while they're collecting herbs. Hazelpaw passes her assessment and becomes Hazeltail. Eclipse :He leads a patrol down by the lake to fight RiverClan and WindClan. Long Shadows :Dustpelt becomes sick with greencough and is moved with the other ThunderClan cats to an old Twoleg nest. Sunrise :Dustpelt is seen talking to Cloudtail after Whitewing's kits are born, stating that they would be a handful because they had Cloudtail's blood. He and Ferncloud also become grandparents to Whitewing and Birchfall's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Dustpelt goes to Jayfeather for herbs, as Ferncloud made him, for he had been complaining about his back. This helps him, as he returns to Jayfeather for more herbs. He did not want them if there was not enough, but Jayfeather lies and tells him that they was plenty, while the tansy supply was actually very low. Fading Echoes : In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Dustpelt appears to tell the reader of the time the Clans got their gathering place at the new lake home. Cats of the Clans :He is mentioned briefly at the end of Sandstorm's page, when Rock tells the kits that she has come a long way from when she and Dustpaw used to tease Firepaw about his kittypet origins. :He was also mentioned on Ashfur's page, when Rock says that just because Dustpelt doesn't hesitate to disagree with Firestar on occasion, it doesn't make him a less loyal warrior. Code of the Clans :He is part of the story "Who Goes There? Whitestorm Teaches" as an apprentice along with Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, Firepaw, and Graypaw as they all learn border tatics. He tries to push Firepaw into the brambles, causing Whitestorm to scold him and relocate Firepaw. :He is also mentioned during the story "A Change of Heart: Sandstorm Speaks" as Sandstorm ponders her relationships with both Firestar and Dustpelt. Ultimate Leader Election:Firestar'' :Dustpelt votes for each Clan to follow their own leader, saying "... You are this Clan's leader, and no other." to Firestar, his own Clan leader. Character Pixels File:Dustpelt.apprentice.png|Apprentice File:Dustpelt.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members Mother: :RobinwingRevealed on Vicky's facebook account: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :FuzzypeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook account: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's facebook account: Status Unknown Sisters: :FrostfurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329: Deceased, Residence Unknown :BrindlefaceRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mate: :FerncloudRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Sons: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Daughters: :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Nieces: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart: Grandson: :ToadstepRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast: Granddaughters: :RosepetalRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast: :DovepawRevealed in Sunrise, page 317: :IvypawRevealed in Sunrise, page 317: Great-Nephew: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Nieces: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :Whitewing: Great-Great-Nephew: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Great-Great-Niece: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:A Clan in Need characters